Inside Aperture
by LisaFanGamer
Summary: A story that I thought too much that I decided to write. It's about this girl who ends up not knowing who her mom is and she wants to discover why she can't be inside. But someone leads her to those answer. Have all Portal 2 in it. May add some Romance in it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In Aperture, there was an experiment made by scientists that would change people's lives forever. People from Aperture wanted Caroline transferred into an AI human which can rule everything in Aperture. The problem was that she was waiting a baby. She had her other baby years ago named Chell but she didn't expect to get another one. The problem was scientists couldn't let Caroline be transferred to an AI while she was having a baby so they decided to do was after Caroline had her baby, she would get transferred to the AI.

Caroline didn't want to do that. She wanted to live with her baby and Chell in a house but the scientists forced her to do it for Science and for Cave Johnson, her husband.

* * *

Few months past which was October. Caroline was going to get her baby. She really wanted to get this baby but the problem was how will she live without her and will she miss her. She didn't want to think of that now because she was going to the hospital to get her baby out of her stomach. She prayed that everything would go fine.

At the other side, Chell was sitting in a chair with other scientists in the 3rd Floor waiting to see if Caroline had her baby or not. Chell thought it is exciting to have a baby sister but without her mother to take care of her baby sister, it would make it worst. She didn't want her mother to die because of this new experiment but the scientists forced her to so she accepted it.

Then the doctor came.

"I would like to announce that she had her baby! Congratulations!"

I started to scream with the other scientists.

"Finally! My little sister," Chell thought.

* * *

**Caroline's POV:**

"Here is your baby young women," said a nurse. She bring it to me and left.

I looked at her.

"She looks like me. Seemed so scared and brave, "I thought.

She was so cute that I started to cry.

"Because of an experiment, I have to leave you. I don't want to but I have to."

A silence emerged in the room.

"What would I do with you when you figure out that I am dead when your older? What if you get angry or sad and..."

I looked at her. She was brave but seems scared. Maybe she might get over my death.

"You'll get over it my darling, "I said to her.

I took out a necklace that would give her luck in her life. I thought it look pretty on her if she wore it.

"I want you to keep it and hold this necklace for the rest of your life. Never let it go! It is a gift for you for the luck you need in your life."

Then I figured out what I should call her.

"I should call you Linda," I said.

Then I kissed her in the forehead.

* * *

Two days past where the transferring to a human into an AI would begin. The transferring took place in the mountains.

Caroline brought her baby and put her in a crib which the scientists brought. She was afraid about this.

"What if doesn't go right," she thought.

The scientists connected her to this hat that connected to a machine which was the AI human. She thought about her little darling, Linda who was just born. It was sad to her that she won't see her cute baby ever again.

Then she said quietly, "Goodbye my darling."

Then the scientists said, "Go!"

People were shaking a lot during the transfer including Chell. When the transfer was complete, the scientists went to the computer that's connected to the machine and transferred Caroline's personalities to the human AI.

Then the AI opened its eyes. The scientists cheered but the AI said "You must all die" and started to kill many people. Many of them ran for their lives. Some of the scientists took the children out of the mountains. A women scientist took baby Linda away from the mad AI. Many of them ran to a secret Aperture Science building and stayed there.

None of the people and scientists never left the building. Many of the scientists decided to raise the children that were with them. Linda was taking cared by a women scientists and Chell never found out about her baby sister. She wanted to find her but the scientists never let her. Many years went by and Linda was big. She really enjoy this place although she wanted to go outside. Scientists still keep by law that no one should leave the building. Linda never understood why but she had a job in Aperture and she liked it. She was secretary to Mr. Portmore. Not even knowing that everything would change soon.

* * *

**GLaDOS's POV:**

I woke up in shocked to find out that I didn't know where I was. I had this weird dream about me killing people, children, and babies. I looked around to see if there was any sign of something until I found a building with a name called "Aperture".

I went in there to see a women when I went inside and the women said, "Hello and welcome to Aperture Science. What can I do for you?"

I didn't know what to say. I thought of asking here what's going on or where am I but maybe I should apply for a job here.

"May I have a job?"

"Of course! What's your name?"

One problem: What was my name? I tried to think of my name but I couldn't so I just made up some names.

"Um... Caroline?"

The women seemed surprise but it didn't matter to me. Now to think of a last name.

"Johnson..."

"Okay! Just sign these papers and then I'll see if you can have a job in Aperture," said the women.

She gave me the papers with a clipboard and started filling out the paper. Many of them I just left it blank but some I had no idea what it is. Around fifteen minutes, I finish it and handed to the women. I thought that getting a job here would let me figure out what's going on.

"Thank you and now let me take you to your room for your meeting tomorrow with the rest of the team. Oh and my name is Miley."

"Nice to meet you, Miley," I responded.

Miley seems very nice but what was most important is to meet the Aperture tomorrow. Miley then show me around a little and we got into an elevator. Then we got out of the Third floor where she showed me my room.

"Here you go! See you later," Miley said and left.

I entered my room. It looked like hotel room but it didn't matter to me. I just wanted to sleep. I went to my bed and went fast asleep.

"Mr., we had a new client come here, "Miley said.

"Oh really! What's her name?"

"She told me her name was Caroline Johnson."

"What? Well... I need to see her. Tell her when she wakes up tomorrow to come see me with the team. Got it, Miley"

"Of course, Arthur but I already told her so you don't have to worry about it. So goodnight, Arthur," Miley said and went out of Arthur's office to go to her room.

"So GLaDOS came her as I planned. This is perfect. Lindsey, come here!"

"What," Lindsey asked.

"GLaDOS has come here as I expected so we are going to start our plan. You know what I mean."

"Of course I do. Our plan is to rule this place but first, we need GLaDOS to be the boss of Aperture," Lindsey said.

"Yes, Lindsey but I already know."

"So what is it?

"Let GLaDOS remember about herself and she will kill Mr. Portmore," Arthur said.

"Oh! Nice but will she really do it?"

"Not really but we will kill him and later blame her for Mr. Portmore's death. But now we should sleep to carry on our plan," Arthur said.

"Okay! Goodnight dad," Lindsey said.

"Goodnight," said Arthur to her.

Arthur went to bed and thought.

"_My plan will work as a charm_," he thought.

* * *

**_AN:_****_ I hope you guys enjoyed it!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**GLaDOS's POV:**

I woke up pretty early to meet the people who work in Aperture. I was really interested in meeting them but something bugged me.

It was my dream.

My dream was about me killing people and children. I seemed weird plus it make me think about killing someone. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Miss Caroline, are you up," said a women.

"Yes," I responded.

I got up and went to get some clothes to wear in a closet since I figured out there was clothes in a closet at night. I wearied a nice one and open the door. I saw a women who attended me yesterday.

"Okay, Caroline! Are you ready," she said.

I nodded and went to where I would the people who work in Aperture.

* * *

**Linda's POV:**

I woke up very early since I had to get some paper works finished for the boss. I finished some yesterday but I still needed to complete the rest of them. I felt really bored around Aperture but always thought why people should stay here. No one answered my question but I will figure it out soon. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Hello! Are you awake," said Chell.

I and Chell had always been friends since I was thirteen. No one ever spoke with me when I was small. I would always stay lock in a room.

"Yes, Chell. I am awake. Just wait a moment," I said to her.

I got up and wearied professional clothes as all the people do in this building and went out the door.

"So, what happened?"

"Oh, Mr. Portmore and the other people in the building are having a meeting."

"Really? That's good because I could work on those papers that Mr. Portmore gave me."

"Still hadn't finished them, Linda. You're lazy! Anyway, want to go get breakfast," Chell said.

"Of course. I am so hungry," I said.

"Always the same line."

We walked down the hallway to take an elevator to the 1st floor to go to the cafeteria. When we got there, I saw Melissa, my other friend. She was one of the funniest person I heard. Me and her talk about boys and stuff but she never answer my one question: Why can't we leave this building.

"Hi Linda," Melissa said.

"So how is it working with Mr. Portmore?"

"Not bad but the work is hard," I said.

"She is trying to finish the rest of the paperwork that Mr. Portmore gave," Chell said.

"You're still not done with it! Your lazy, Linda," Melissa exclaimed.

"Stop saying that guys! Let's just get breakfast," I told them.

"Okay," they said.

* * *

**GLaDOS's POV:**

Miley showed me around and took me to the meeting. The building was very large and huge. The only thing I don't understand is why they are living here. Then she opened a door of a room. Inside were people in a large table drinking coffee and staring at me. Many of them seemed pretty old but it didn't matter to me. Some I seemed to recognize for some reason which made me think of killing one of them.

"Okay people! Here's the new person hired yesterday," said the women.

"Well, hello there! I am the boss of Floor 3. We have bosses in each floor and a secretary. Each floor has rooms, offices, and an elevator to the cafeteria and auditorium. Many people living here do projects to see if they are okay. A lot of them is about Science. I hope working here would make a great success to us," said Mr. Portmore.

This is the guy I have to kill for real. I really wanted to rule a floor. Besides, it isn't hard or was it?

"You will be probably my informative person who gives messages or paper works from people."

After that, other people introduced themselves and the meeting ended.

Mr. Portmore took me to the cafeteria with the rest of the team. We seated in one of the most elegant tables. I saw the people who work here. They seem very young to work here but there was one person that interested me. A girl who wore professional clothes was talking with her friends. She is very pretty is what I thought of her.

"The cafeteria is very huge here for employees to eat, relax, and have fun. In here, we make the best food that people would enjoy to eat," said Mr. Portmore.

Mr. Portmore keep on talking about food and other stuffs. So far this meeting was not bad for long.

* * *

**Linda's** **POV:**

Me, Chell, and Melissa were eating our breakfast liked the others. But don't think I am a nice girl. Sometimes I get into fight with Lindsey, Mr. Archer's daughter. They always were a suspicion to me. Lindsey would always get in a fight with me which bothered me. I would get to aggressive and get in trouble with my boss and Lindsey's dad.

Then, I saw Lindsey coming towards my table.

She said," Well if isn't my friend enemy!"

"I am not your friend Lindsey," I said.

"Whatever but how are you? Are still trying to figure out who is your mom because I found her body somewhere and ... well ... I burned her."

I started to get mad and I was ready to punch her but I then realized that my boss and other people were having breakfast.

"So you won't dear punch," she said.

"No," I said.

"Maybe this will convince you," Lindsey said and spilled milk on me.

My clothes were soak and wet.

"Leave her alone," Chell yelled but Lindsey poured syrup on her. I went up to her and kicked her. Then she went up and kicked me and everyone was just cheering until my boss yelled," Stop the cheering!"

Everyone stopped including me and Lindsey. He then said,

"You two must go up to my office now. Do you know that I am in a meeting and you are ruining it? Now go up to my office now!"

I started walking to the stairs but my friends and everyone were looking at me. I just opened the door to the stairs to Floor three.

I felt disappointed because I knew that it was wrong but that stupid girl had me mad. As I reached to the third floor, I wiped my tears and opened the door liked nothing happen but what I wanted to know was what was going on in the lunchroom?

* * *

**GLaDOS's POV:**

This seemed pretty pathetic that the girl I kept staring at got in trouble by the other girl who I don't know.

Then Mr. Portmore told me, "Sorry GLaDOS. My assistant and Lindsey always get into fights that they receive a punishment."

"What's the punishment," I questioned.

"Stay locked in a room for one hour."

"Well … that's not cool," I said.

"Yes, I know but that are the rules in this place."

He then waved me and went upstairs.

* * *

**_AN: I'm so sorry for not updating. I was so busy with school works. I hoped you enjoyed it._**


End file.
